<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsaid Emily by hgehrisch91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675116">Unsaid Emily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgehrisch91/pseuds/hgehrisch91'>hgehrisch91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgehrisch91/pseuds/hgehrisch91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie visits Luke's parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsaid Emily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie had been thinking about Luke and his family lately. She found a song called Unsaid Emily and decided to head to Luke's family home. She was afraid of what Luke would say if he knew but it was something that she needed to do to try and help Luke.</p><p>She was trying to think of what she would say as she was walking up their driveway. When she finally got to the door she was hesitating ringing the doorbell but just as she worked up the courage Luke appeared in front of his house.</p><p>"Luke!" Julie said with surprise and fear.</p><p>Luke was staring at her in surprise.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He said.</p><p>"Okay. Look I just wanted to know more about you. You know just curious. So I came here last week on your birthday." Julie says trying to calm down her fear of upsetting Luke.</p><p>"You were spying on me. Even after all your speeches on boundaries you were spying on me." Luke said upset.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. It was wrong. But I'm worried about you." Julie said with concern.</p><p>"Well, you don't have to be." Luke turns around as he says it.</p><p>"Luke, I know how you feel. I know how hard it is when you want to speak to someone you love and can't. I feel that way everyday. I do miss my mom but ever since you and the guys arrived I have been so happy. You have brought me closer to my mom. I care about you, Luke. In just the short amount of time that we have known each other. I just want to help you feel closer to your parents like you helped me be closer to my mom. Please, let me." Julie said with so much passion and concern while staring at Luke.</p><p>"But I don't even know what I'd say even if she could hear me." Luke said sadly.</p><p>"Yes, you do. You've already said it."</p><p>Luke looked at her with confusion.</p><p>"Trust me." Julie says.</p><p>Luke believes her.</p><p>He walks over to the doorbell while staring at her and never looking away and rings the doorbell.</p><p>She looks at him as he walks around to stand behind her.</p><p>She turns around just as the door opens and it's Luke's father that answered the door.</p><p>"Hello can I help you?"</p><p>Luke is staring at his father.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Julie. I believe you had a son named Luke." Julie says.</p><p>"Yes, that's right. And you are again?" He says with confusion.</p><p>"Julie Molina. Your son's band used to play in my family's garage." Julie says.</p><p>His father looks on with confusion.</p><p>"I came across this song that he wrote. And figured you might be interested." Julie says with hope.</p><p>Luke is staring at the paper in Julie's hand in shock.</p><p>"Yes. Please come in. I'm Mitch."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." She walks in and turns around to face Luke and he is in shock staring at her.</p><p>Luke finally walks in and she shuts the door.</p><p>"Can I get you something?" Mitch says.</p><p>"Oh. No, I'm good. Thank you." Julie says politely.</p><p>She walks in their living room and see's a picture of Luke when he was about 2. He was so adorable, she thinks.</p><p>They all hear footsteps and Luke's mom walks in the room. Luke looks up with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Did I hear the doorbell?" She asks.</p><p>"Hi hon. This is Julie." Mitch introduces.</p><p>Luke is still staring at his mom.</p><p>"Hi Julie. Oh, that's a beautiful sweater." She says.</p><p>"Thanks. It's my mom's. Julie says.</p><p>"Julie lives in the house where Luke and the band rehearsed. She was just telling me she found a song that Luke wrote," Mitch tells his wife with surprise.</p><p>"It's a song about a girl named Emily." Julie says pretending that she doesn't know who Emily is.</p><p>They stare at her with shock.</p><p>"I'm Emily." His wife says.</p><p>"Then I think your son may have written this song for you." Julie hands it to her to read.</p><p>Unsaid Emily starts to play...........</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                        'First things first<br/>                                                                                                                        We start the scene in reverse<br/>                                                                                                                        All of the lines rehearsed<br/>                                                                                                                       Disappeared from my mind</p><p>                                                                                                                       When things got loud<br/>                                                                                                                       One of us running out<br/>                                                                                                                       I should have turned around<br/>                                                                                                                       But I had too much pride</p><p>                                                                                                                       No time for goodbyes<br/>                                                                                                                       Didn't get to apologize<br/>                                                                                                                       Pieces of a clock that lies broken</p><p>                                                                                                                       If I could take us back<br/>                                                                                                                       If I could just do that<br/>                                                                                                                       And write in every empty space<br/>                                                                                                                       The words I love you in replace<br/>                                                                                                                       Then maybe time would not erase me</p><p>                                                                                                                       If I could only know<br/>                                                                                                                       I never let you go<br/>                                                                                                                       And the words I most regret<br/>                                                                                                                       Are the ones I never meant to leave<br/>                                                                                                                       Unsaid Emily</p><p>                                                                                                                       Silent days<br/>                                                                                                                       Mysteries and mistakes<br/>                                                                                                                       Who'd be the first to break<br/>                                                                                                                       Guess we're alike that way</p><p>                                                                                                                       He said, she said<br/>                                                                                                                       Conversations in my head<br/>                                                                                                                       And that's just where they're gonna stay forever</p><p>                                                                                                                       If I could take us back<br/>                                                                                                                       If I could just do that<br/>                                                                                                                       And write in every empty space<br/>                                                                                                                       The words I love you in replace<br/>                                                                                                                       Then maybe time would not erase me</p><p>                                                                                                                       If you could only know<br/>                                                                                                                       I never let you go<br/>                                                                                                                       And the words I most regret<br/>                                                                                                                       Are the ones I never meant to leave<br/>                                                                                                                       Unsaid Emily</p><p>                                                                                                                       If I could take us back<br/>                                                                                                                       If I could just do that<br/>                                                                                                                       And write in every empty space<br/>                                                                                                                       The words I love you in replace<br/>                                                                                                                       Then maybe time would not erase me</p><p>                                                                                                                       If you could only know<br/>                                                                                                                       I never let you go<br/>                                                                                                                       And the words I most regret<br/>                                                                                                                       Are the ones I never meant to leave<br/>                                                                                                                       Unsaid Emily<br/>Music ended</p><p>Luke was crying.</p><p>Julie was crying.</p><p>His parents were crying.</p><p>"Thank you." Emily told Julie.</p><p>"I write music in the same room that he did. And I can tell you it is a magical and happy place. But he lived doing the one thing he was born to do. Not many people find that. But Luke did. He was lucky." Julie says crying.</p><p>"It was so nice to meet you."</p><p>"It was nice to meet you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>